What Would You Have Me Do?
by StillThereForMe
Summary: How exactly did Ryan convince Chad to dance in the Lava Springs Talent Show? Chyan, which means slash!
1. After the Game

Hey everyone! Even though I know I should be finishing up Chapter 7 of "My Best Friend's Secret" (which I have been working on don't worry), after seeing HSM2 (which I embarassingly actually taped and have now watched at least ten times since, not including all three times I watched it on TV) I couldn't help myself from writing this. I don't think Disney was even _trying_ to hide the innuendos in "I Don't Dance"--especially judging from how many Chyan fics have sprung up since the movie premiered (which I am absolutely thrilled about)!

After all, that one line was way too suggestive...and then there was the clothes switching too (I'm _still _having trouble trying to figure out how Disney is justifying that happening! What _else_ could they have possibly meant by the two boys switching clothes...?????). And Ryan actually wasn't set up with Martha...or Kelsi...or any other girl really in the movie (see arguements for Gabriella at bottom of chapter...), so I think we're really all supposed to take him as homosexual. Maybe the world is just becoming more open-minded than I thought that Disney can get away with him...? After all, there was WAY more chemistry between him and Chad than Chad and Taylor...

Anyway, here's what I've been spending my free time since Aug 18 working on...XD

* * *

**What Would You Have Me Do?**

By: StillThereForMe

Part 1/4

* * *

"Hey Evans!" Ryan paused; mid-step in his walk of humiliation after he'd lost the baseball game, and consequentially most likely lost any chance of getting any real respect from East High's Wildcats. He wanted to run off and hide under his Lava Springs silk sheets in his private suite, but since the person who was probably the most important of the Wildcats was calling out to him, Ryan felt he was probably forced to listen to what the teen was going to say to him—however more humiliating. "I'm not saying I'm gonna dance in the show; but _if_ I did, what would you have me do?" 

A grin spread across the blonde's face as he starting thinking things about Troy Bolton's best friend that he probably shouldn't. If Ryan Evans had control over how Chad Danforth would move, would wear, would say, would look, would do—to _him_…Ryan shook his head slightly at himself. Chad didn't mean it like that, but the theatre boy couldn't stop those suggestive images and thoughts from clouding his mind thanks to those simple words. Not after that very enjoyable baseball game.

It had been quite a while since Ryan had so much fun doing anything athletic (aside from yoga with his mother of course), and it wasn't _just _because of those delightful shocked faces he was receiving from the unsuspecting jocks as he showed off his secret baseball prowess. While he played and exchanged words with Chad—and watched the dark boy stretch in that flattering red and white baseball uniform—he couldn't help imagining how impressive a dancer the flexible Wildcat could make. Inning after inning, Ryan continued to picture the well-bodied jock performing complicated choreography around the field. He could see a few of his teammates doing some ensemble parts as well, but it was mostly the big haired jock starring, including several dance steps that Chad would probably never allow himself to be seen doing in public in real life. But in Ryan's imagination, Danforth was more than willing to twist and turn and happily reveal those little slips of his stomach (which he was really doing, though accidentally) under that light jacket throughout the game.

Before their game, Ryan had never really looked at the other boy before. He had noticed him a few times while being forced to watch those endless basketball practices that Sharpay had dragged him to see throughout the year. Chad was a fairly good player (as far as Ryan could understand about the sport) in his own right, and pretty good-looking too, but was always overshadowed by his much more charismatic best friend Troy Bolton—a bit like, Ryan thought, he was often overshadowed by his overly-glamorous sister. And now, similar to how Sharpay had decided to ditch him for the summer talent show it seemed, he had heard from her that Troy had also traded up his teammates for the Redhawks and wasn't currently speaking to Chad; which, Ryan suddenly realized possibly meant, if he played his cards right, there was a spot left available for him by the darker boy…

"It's okay Ryan, you did really well!" Gabriella assured him, running onto the field and up to her new friend and interrupting his progressively scheming thoughts. "Even if you didn't win, you were really amazing, and I'm sure the guys think so too!"

"Thanks Gabriella." Ryan shyly smiled down at the friendly girl, becoming less and less upset with each passing second that his sister had ditched him for Troy this morning. He'd been so angry at her earlier, but now…the day was becoming so much better than it would have been rehearsing "Humuhumunukuapua'a" with Sharpay screaming at him for two hours. "It was fun."

"You looked like you had a blast playing!" The dark haired girl giggled up at him as her friends started coming over as well. "It was a great game to watch!"

"Yeah, you were really amazing Ryan!" Kelsi added, coming around the fence and onto the field behind Gabriella, quickly followed by Martha. "I had no idea you were so good a baseball!"

"That game was really close too." The bigger curly-brown haired girl commented.

"Are you okay though, I mean, after Chad tackling you?" Gabriella questioned, looking down at Ryan's previously spotless white outfit, which was now covered in dirt and grass stains.

Ryan grimaced down at his clothes, but then nodded cheerfully back at her. "I think I'll live."

Gabriella once again giggled and smiled widely. "Good to know."

"Hey? You girls going to come over and congratulate us?" Chad questioned as he walked over by Ryan, and followed soon but slowly by his teammates. His arms reached out to either side of him in question as he smirked proudly at the girls. "Or did we not deserve it?"

Ryan froze at the sudden closeness of the other player he'd been musing about not even a full minute ago. He could smell the dirt and sweat, as well as feel the heat radiating off the darker boy as Chad stood extremely close to him, and couldn't stop the wide grin returning to his face. Unsure of whether to praise or curse his luck, the blond stole a glance towards the other teen's body, and allowed himself a moment to stare at the well-defined muscles that were extremely easy to make out through the tight white tank top under his jacket, and Ryan decided Sharpay was more than welcome to have Troy—Chad Danforth had just as much an attractive body if not moreso than Troy Bolton's. Although Ryan probably didn't have more of a shot with this Wildcat than his sister did with her favorite, but there was no harm in looking, right?

"But I thought we won…why wouldn't we deserve it?" Jason slowly inquired, turning his head to Chad in confusion.

"Yes, congratulations, you were all awesome." Taylor immediately answered, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"I don't know why you guys aren't all on the baseball team." Kelsi shrugged impressed.

"I am." Chad pompously reminded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I think she meant aside from you, Chad." Martha laughed.

"True, I'd like to know why _this guy_ isn't on our team with his skill!" The spirited jock clamped a hand on the theatre boy's shoulder, shocking his attention from admiring the athlete's chest to his (handsome) smiling face. "Why aren't you on the baseball team?"

"Drama stuff just takes up a lot of time I guess," Ryan answered with a shrug, enjoying Chad's warm hand on his shoulder in ways he shouldn't.

"Well, you should definitely think about trying-out next year. We could use you." Chad encouraged, wrapping his arm around the paler boy's back in a friendly gesture. "I think you'd really do good."

Ryan smirked and raised his blue eyes challengingly at the taller boy's dark brown ones. "Like how you would do well in the Club's talent show?"

"Hey!" Chad protested drawing his arms back and raising them defensively, inwardly again surprised at Ryan's sudden show of backbone. Every time he thought he had the blond boy figured out, he'd turn around and see that strange look in his eye—and something about it made Chad uneasy. Not necessarily in a bad way, but just…a weird, shocked feeling. A nervous smile graced his face again. "I never agreed to that yet! I'm saying _maybe_ I'll dance in the show—_maybe!_ I want to see what I'm going to have to do first."

"Well, I'm in!" Zeke announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "The show does sound like fun, and if you're willing to direct us, hey, why not right? It's not like I've anything better to do!"

"Now that's the spirit Zeke!" Gabriella announced happily.

"Me too, I think I'm going to do the show too." Jason nodded as he answered, smiling shyly at Kelsi's hopeful face—which broke out into a grin after his statement.

Most of the surrounding staff/baseball players began to nod in agreement and started mumbling they'd do the show too, making Ryan smile again. It was nice to feel wanted for his talent, not as a prop. Not that he ever really minded being a prop for his sister—he was always more than willing to be one, but it was cool to be wanted differently. Especially since Troy had taken his job as Shar's prop. Chad meanwhile, was standing very awkwardly, not knowing what to say. After all that bragging and mouthing off, he couldn't very well just totally agree to do the show all of a sudden, and Chad still wasn't so sure he wanted to. After all, the only real reason he had said he'd do the show before was for Troy and Gabriella's sake—those two had _needed_ to be the show, and Troy was only going to do it if everyone else was, or so he had thought before his friend had gone all "Italian Shoes" and ditched the rest of them. Without that motivation, he really wasn't interested in doing any show.

But seeing all his friends looking hopefully at him, and the blond boy in the now dirty clothes from playing a baseball game surprisingly well, saying "no way" outright felt wrong; especially with those vibrant blue eyes watching him so closely. Although the blond dancer's face looked extremely relaxed and subdued to everyone else he was sure, those light blue eyes were completely focused and attentive with some emotion right on Chad. And again, Chad couldn't figure out if that somewhat challenging feeling scared the hell out of him or was exciting him. He desperately wanted to know what the lean boy was thinking. Chad was never really one to plan things, he liked to just jump in and look back later. But this dancing thing, it probably really didn't mean much or was risking anything, but the entire prospect was suddenly nerve-wracking to him. And it actually probably had nothing to do with the dancing. It was that damn look in Ryan Evans's eyes. Chad didn't know why the freaking kid couldn't just tell him what they would be doing!

"Maybe I will after I know what you guys are planning to do exactly." The dark boy tried to shrug off and turn away from the blond still focusing closely on him.

"Oh! Come on Chad! _Please?_ I promise it, will be fun." Gabriella quickly went over and begged him with puppy dog eyes that she shouldn't be legally allowed to do.

"Yeah! If all the rest of us are doing it, what's the fun in being left out?" Taylor added.

"Well…" Chad tried to argue, hating being the different one, head turning from one girl to the other.

"Hey, what else are you going to be doing this summer anyway? Just go to work and go home? Where's the fun in that? You might as well do it." Zeke stated, hitting Chad on the back.

"Okay, okay, I'll watch you guys do a rehearsal or something, and then I'll decide if I want to do the dancing or not, okay?" Chad thought he reasoned very fairly, before the blond boy replied.

"It'll be kind of hard to choreograph a good number if I don't even know how many people I'll be having to direct." Ryan commented casually, leaning his slim body against the fence to one of the dugouts, but when he looked up at the darker boy, his eyes told Chad the comment was anything but innocent. The talented actor looked like he wanted to be smirking. The dancer was _enjoying_ the jock's indecision! Chad didn't know if he wanted to go over and hit Ryan or…the fight with Troy had to be messing with his head. "So you know, it'd make things a lot easier if you said whether or not you wanted to do it now. Otherwise, we might not end up having much of a rehearsal…"

"I'll bet…" Chad mumbled, bitterly feeling like he was being made fun of some way. He turned to Taylor. "Hey, are the showers here for members-only or can the staff use them too? 'Cause I don't want to start eating the good food and dessert with dirt between my teeth, you know?"

"I uh, think they're members-only." Taylor replied unsurely. "Unless you like, work in the pools or something…Gabriella?"

"Well, I've been using them and haven't been caught yet anyway…" Gabriella shrugged, half-smiling. "But then I'm a girl and Mr. Fulton can't really barge in there and yell at me…"

"I don't want to call up my dad to bring me all the way home just to use the stinking shower…" Chad groaned in complaint.

"But the show Chad…?" Zeke prodded. "Are you gonna do it?"

"You know, I'll think about it okay…?" Chad brushed off, starting to get angry.

"If you want, you could use my shower, Chad." Ryan smiled, cocking his head to the side as he stared at the darker boy. "The private bathrooms in Lava Springs are a _whole_ lot nicer than the public ones, and they are _huge_. Probably a hundred times better than the ones at your home. I mean, they're better than the ones _I_ have at home, at least…partly why I love coming here every summer."

"You have a private bathroom…" The jock repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course, attached to my suite." Ryan replied matter-of-factly. "And don't worry; it's not attached to Sharpay's or anything. And I promise it's clean!" The blond chuckled the end of his sentence. "I was just about to head back and take a shower myself…and change my clothes. So if you don't mind using _my_ shower, you're welcome to it."

"Oh, you are coming back for the after-game party right? My mom's making brownies, and I just _know_ Zeke's got a bunch of homemade desserts for us!" Gabriella double-checked, making sure to specifically let the blond know he was invited again.

"A whole picnic basket full!" Zeke announced with a grin.

"You brought a picnic basket?" Jason laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's a _very_ manly picnic basket. Right Zeke?" Chad teased his friend who shrugged unoffended.

"Sure, I'd love to come." Ryan honestly smiled at the girl with the dark short braids, extremely excited for the second time that day to be included. Then, shifting emotions, challengingly turned back to the darker boy. "So, is that a yes to the private bathroom?"

Chad decided to rise to the challenge and get some answers on his own. "Well, how could I turn down a first-class suite?"

"Alright then, this way." Ryan gestured fairly flamboyantly ahead of him with a smirk on his face.

"After you." Chad through his hand out in the same direction in just as showy a fashion, and matched the other boy's grin. It was going to be a very interesting afternoon.

* * *

This fic has actually been pretty difficult to write. It's not easy to bring two characters together without making it sound too corny (at least for me it is)...

Anyway, I just wanted to put my arguement for Gabriella and Ryan's "relationship" in HSM2 in here: it was definately alluded to in the movie, but I have to say that it seemed much more like a "my best gay guy friend" type of a relationship than a possible romantic one (or like, Ryan tried being straight for her for about a minute...then he saw Chad). Most of the "flirting" between him and Gabriella in the movie seemed much more like payback against Sharpay for ditching him rather than a serious romantic interest. Like, he was almost spending his time with Gabriella purely to get back (and possibly make his sister jealous since I am a Rypay fan too...) at Sharpay for spending so much time with Troy. But overall, it seemed much more like a cute friendship than a couple-type of relationship to me (plus, if Gabriella was seriously interested in Ryan, I don't think she would've quit working at Lava Springs so easily once she and Troy broke up). But then, that's just my opinion. (Anyone who wants to discuss it, feel free to PM me!)

Anyway, please review! I am so thrilled this fandom is picking up so quickly...I was shocked at how many fics came out at once, that one of my faithful reviewers actually had to PM me about one fic that I had missed for my C2 community! XD If you think I'm missing one by the way, don't hesitate to message me because I am trying to get all the Chyan fics in there--I'm not purposefully not including any!

Next part of this should be out fairly quickly.


	2. The Walk

**What Would You Have Me Do?**

By: StillThereForMe

Part 2/4

* * *

As they walked across the golf course, Chad was desperately biting his tongue to stop himself from demanding why they hadn't bothered to ask the girls to borrow their golf cart when they left. He observed the blond boy walking next to him, being the first time he'd ever really looked at the boy before today. He had always known Ryan as the little lapdog that followed around the scary mountain lion Sharpay, and Chad had never paid much attention to him before. He was really lean, pale-skinned and very frail-looking, although the darker boy was well aware now of the muscles beneath those probably ridiculously expensive pieces of clothing. Ryan seemed, at a glance, almost overly-confident and extremely shy at the same time, which made absolutely no sense to Chad. He made you want to watch him more once you started focusing on him…The blond also seemed fairly fond of tight-fitting clothes too. The shirt, the pants, _and what the hell am I looking at his pants for??_ Chad whipped his head away, deciding that he was going to hurt Troy for messing up his head this much because of their fight. That had to be the problem. 

Ryan grinned, fighting the urge to laugh. He'd been enjoying the stares he'd been receiving form Chad along their walk across the green as it became closer and closer to evening. The more time he spent with Chad, the more he was starting to like him. The boy was just so incredibly easy to read, and the reactions on his face were just so honest…although he was almost positive the feeling wasn't mutual. Sharpay must've been finally rubbing off on Ryan—the more you like a person, the sicker they got of you. By the look Chad just got on his face, the other boy was starting to get disgusted by him already. Then again, for all the walking they'd done, the two hadn't spoken a word, which must be annoying to a person who enjoyed talking so much. Conversation probably wouldn't hurt.

"Um…" Ryan very intelligently started out. Wracking his brain for a subject to mention that both boys would know, and he could only think of one thing. "Gabriella's a really nice girl…I'm glad she invited me to the game."

"Yeah, she's a good kid…" Chad replied, not looking at Ryan and sounding much older than he was. The dancer's words annoyed him for some reason. Although he couldn't pinpoint why. He thought back and realized Ryan had seemed very friendly with Gabriella at the game…which he guessed was good for Gabriella but Chad wasn't happy about it. Then again, she was still dating Troy, however much of a jerk he'd decided to be lately. She _was_ still his girlfriend, and he wouldn't put it past Sharpay to use her brother as bait to get Gabriella away from Troy. "She's still dating Troy you know."

Ryan turned confused to look at Chad. "What?"

"I mean, yeah, Troy's being a total ass to her and everyone else right now, but they're still dating. Just so you know." The darker boy informed with a shrug, avoiding eye contact with the paler boy.

"Okay…I assume you want me to let my sister know this?" The blond boy stated hesitantly, still not clear how the information related to him.

"No—I mean, yeah you can tell her too, but…" Chad scrambled to explain his words, the other teen's puzzled stare making him less confidant. "I was saying that because I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Just because Gabriella's being nice to you doesn't mean she's flirting with you or anything. Not that you're not a nice guy or anything, it's just she _is_ still with Troy."

"Wait a minute!" Ryan quickly stuck out his arm, forcing Chad to walk into it and stop. The smile on the blond's face scared the taller boy. Ryan's amused light blue eyes glanced at the darker boy's face, with a smirk that was very obviously holding back a laugh. "You think I'm interested in Gabriella?"

"Well, it's not like she's a bad catch…" Chad argued in defense of the girl, turning to face Ryan fully. "She's smart and pretty and…why are you laughing?"

The lean blond boy was almost doubled over, eyes closed and nearly tearing with how hard he was laughing. Every time he tried to calm and opened his eyes to glance at the darker boy staring at him, Ryan just fell into another fit of laughter.

"I don't believe it…I mean, if you were Jason maybe, but…" Ryan sputtered out between laughs, trying to look at Chad but unable to control the amused shudders going throughout his body.

"What? Are you already dating Kelsi or something?" Chad demanded confirmation to suspicions he'd been having about the blond for awhile. Ryan shook his head, laughing harder. "Martha? Do you even have a girlfriend?" The jock continued his barrage of questions, becoming more annoyed with each shake of the hysterical dancer's head.

"No, I definitely don't have a girlfriend…" Ryan managed to answer, wiping his right eye as he shook his head again.

"Then what is it?" Chad almost shouted, grabbing the leaner boy's upper arms and forcing the blond to look at him. Chad was glaring, but he wasn't angry. He was frustrated—moreso than he should've been, but he didn't know why. The more time he spent with the blond, the more confusing the boy seemed to him. But at the same time, the more interested Chad was in figuring him out. And that confused Chad even more, especially as the blond stood there _still laughing! _"What is so friggin' funny!?"

When the calloused hands wrapped around his arms, Ryan immediately calmed in shock. Chad seriously had no idea, did he? Yet he was the one holding him right now, and that fact made the pale boy chuckle softly again. The warm dark hands on the bare white skin of his arms was a real cruel tease, and Ryan's mind quickly went to work on imagined images of those hands in much more pleasing places on his body. He looked at the well-defined chest of the boy in front of him currently covered by that tight white tank-top, and his curiosity peaked at what the rest of Chad's body felt like when it was as bare as his hands currently were. If Ryan was as bold as his sister, he'd take this opportunity to find out, right now. He'd pull that boy as close as he could to him and shoot his hands up under his shirt and grope to his heart's content, damn the consequences. But as his eyes travelled up to the frustrated handsome face of the jock holding his arms, he knew he didn't have the gall to do it. Plus, imitation was a form of flattery, and Ryan was currently pissed at Sharpay.

"Chad, I'm gay." Ryan stated plainly, keeping his face as calm as he possibly could. But when the darker teen's eyes widened in shock, he had to bite his lip to not chuckle lightly again. "I thought everyone at East High knew that."

"Oh…" Chad breathed, and looked the smaller boy in his hands up and down, as if there would be proof of his sexuality somewhere on his body that Chad should've noticed earlier. Then, suddenly realizing what he was doing, he dropped his hands and mechanically turned to face forward again, dark eyes still widened in shock as his mind processed the new information. "Nevermind then."

"Yeah…" Ryan laughed softly, inwardly relieved that Chad hadn't freaked out at the news. He began walking towards the club again with Chad in two. "Guess I'm not as flamboyant as I thought…"

"Or I'm just really stupid…" Chad laughed nervously at himself, finding it actually more difficult to stop looking at the blond now.

Noticing small things, like the way his hips moved as he walked, how slim his waist was, how perfectly the small blond hairs at the base of his neck curled, and even how the dirt staining his formerly cream white shirt somehow looked fashionable on Ryan. He couldn't stop himself from staring, or the questions that were now racing through his mind because of what Ryan had said. What did two boys do when they made out? What did a gay guy find attractive about another guy? What did they say when they flirted with each other? If he actually asked Ryan, would the boy be able to answer him?

"Maybe…" Ryan laughed turning his head as he walked to smile at the other.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He mentally slapped himself for asking or even thinking of the question. _Why the hell am I so interested anyway?_

The blond's eyebrows rose in surprise when he heard Chad's question. _Maybe I have a bigger chance than I thought…_He looked at the other's face, which was awkwardly and nervously staring back at him, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his gray pants, still waiting for an answer. Ryan, for the second time that day, couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"No, actually I don't right now." Ryan stood a little straighter, smiling back at Chad and slowing down his pace so the two could walk side-by-side. "Do _you_?" The blond joked as he grinned widely at the other, who stared at him with a raised eyebrow and open mouth for a moment, before he hit the back of Ryan's head lightly and they both laughed. "I'm just kidding. You're dating Taylor, right?" Ryan asked casually, avoiding Chad's eyes but listening intently for his answer.

The question was asked so causally Chad almost didn't realize he'd been asked it at first. But when the words registered in his mind, his gaze automatically went to the ground as he trudged with Ryan across the green golf field. As far as everyone else was concerned, he and Taylor were a couple, he supposed. The two hadn't really done anything since attending the after-party for the championship game against the West High Knights together, but that didn't necessarily mean they no longer a couple. They occasionally flirted, but there were times when the two of them would look at each other and he knew they were both wondering the same thing: was there actually any romance between them, or were they only together because it seemed like they were supposed to? Especially when compared to how in love Gabriella and Troy seemed to be. Even though they were in the middle of a huge fight right now, there still seemed to be far more chemistry between those two than Taylor and Chad—if Gabriella and Troy broke up, there would be _something_ there to end. If Taylor and Chad broke up…nothing would really change.

"…Chad?" Ryan's voice and concerned eyes broke the dark boy's train of thought.

"Oh sorry, I just…yeah, me and Taylor are dating…sort of." Chad mumbled his answer and nodded affirmatively.

"Sort of?" Ryan asked innocently, though was inwardly screaming 'yes!' in his mind.

"Yeah…I mean, it's complicated…" Chad shrugged, and when his eyes met Ryan's, felt like he had to explain more. "It's not like Troy and Gabs you know? It's more like really close friends…"

"Well, not everyone can have what they have…" The blond informed, before also adding "and it's not exactly working too well for them right now anyway…"

"True…" Chad chuckled softly. "But I mean, we haven't even really gone out on a date or anything—well, partly because I don't have a car and…"

"Partly because you don't want to?" Ryan suggested hopefully, though tried not to show it too much in his voice as he looked at the other.

Chad turned his head back to Ryan's, suddenly finding the other boy's eyes very interesting. They had that strange look in them again, that scared and excited Chad—but now the darker boy felt the urge to smile at him. Ryan was flirting with him…and Chad decided he liked it. At least, more than he ever had when he'd tried to flirt with Taylor in the past.

"Yeah, I guess." Chad nodded, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable. "I don't think she wants to either. She's never called me up to go somewhere or invited me to anything…"

"I see…" Ryan smiled, liking the sudden change in the other boy's attitude. "Ready to head up to my suite?"

"What?" Chad suddenly realized they had reached the door to the main building of Lava Springs. "When did we get here?"

"While we were walking." Ryan smiled at the other boy, and much more confidently let his hand rest on the other's back as he led him into the building.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Learning the Dance

First off, I want to say that I am in total and complete shock at how popular this fic became, and how fast! It's already on more people's favorites lists than _any_ of my other fics (which is the reason I'm updating it before "My Best Friend's Secret"), especially since this fic was mostly written on a whim because it was just stuck in my head after HSM2 and there was still a lack of Chyan fics (which I am thrilled now that the pairing is so much more popular now). But seriously, I can't figure out why there are so many fans of this fic! I was sitting there, mouth dropped open the day after I posted it at how many reviews it got! Especially since there are already several fics out there following a similar plot, and--although i didn't mention this--I totally rushed the end of the last chapter which is why it only says "please review" at the bottom, and the description wore out near the end...(or maybe only i notice things like that...? i am weird...)

Not that I'm not _estatic_ over how many reviews this fic has gotten! Thank you all _so_ much! I appriciate the following, even if I don't completely understand it (and it scared me into trying to please the readers forcing me to get it up several days later after battling several short cases of writer's block)! And as a reward, I work hard (and extended along with slightly change the original planned) plot to add in several more slash scenes to hopefully satisfy some of the Chyan demand out there! But fearfully tried to not write anything _too _explicit so my account won't get blocked.

AKA: Pants still on the boys. But it's the longest and most detailed slash scene I've written yet.

And no, your eyes are not tricking you, I did extend the fic into four parts now--this is a reward for all the reviews that I did _not_ expect! (and not to be too much of a plug, but I do have three other fics you're all welcome to read as well!)

* * *

**What Would You Have Me Do?**

**By**: StillThereForMe

**Part** 3/4

* * *

"Holy crap…" Chad breathed in shock as he entered Ryan's suite and looked around from the doorway. "I don't believe it…" 

"What?" Ryan giggled as he closed the door behind them.

"Dude, I think your suite, is the size of my house…" Chad informed still staring in shock at the size of the room.

"I highly doubt that…" Ryan patted Chad's back as he moved towards the mini-fridge in the living room section of his suite. "Unless your house is really small…"

"No, I'm serious…" The darker boy protested as he took a few steps forward in the room, still gazing in disbelief at the enormity of the apartment. "This is at _least_ as big as my first floor."

"Well…I did say I love coming here, right?" The blond smiled. "Oh, and you can take off your shoes right there by the entrance."

"Huh?" Chad looked down and noticed that Ryan had already removed his sometime within entering. "Oh…sorry."

"No problem." Ryan smiled before reaching in and pulling something out of the fridge. "Iced tea?"

"…why is it blue?" Chad raised an eyebrow at the drink as he untied his cleats and took off his socks as well for good measure.

"Imported from London," Ryan shrugged as he closed the door to the fridge and stood. "Sharpay only drinks it if it's imported at Lava Springs, so the staff ends up giving me whatever she orders too. You should see the size of _her_ room. It's probably bigger than your house…I have no idea what she needs with so much space, but that's Shar."

"I think I can live a long and happy life without ever setting foot inside Sharpay's room." Chad chuckled, causing Ryan to smile too as he went to sit on the couch. "So, uh…where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, right! Sorry…" The blond quickly apologized and stood again, placing his drink on a coaster on the small table next to the couch. He started towards the hallway and motioned for Chad to follow him. "This way…"

The dark boy followed the Drama King down the spotless and frighteningly clean hallway, with paintings of flowers and seascapes hanging on the light green walls. Chad's head shook with a smile as he observed the expensive accessories that dotted the suite, until he stopped in his tracks at the doorway of one room. His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"What in the world is _this?_" Chad demanded, throwing a hand out to gesture to the room before him.

It was very large room, but was also almost completely empty, with a tall glass windowed door leading out to a balcony overlooking the green golf course at the other end. Bigger paintings of important-looking people were mounted on the higher walls, and a crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. The floor was smooth and Chad was sure if he looked over far enough, he would be able to see his reflection in the shine. It was a very nice (although scarily empty) room, but Chad had no idea what the hell it could be for.

"Hm?" Ryan asked turning and walking over to see what Chad was staring at. "What are you talking about?"

"This room!" Chad nearly yelled, throwing his arms in the direction of the room, as if the reason for his confusion should be obvious.

"…what about it?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, puzzled over what the other boy's problem was.

"Why is it here?" The darker boy tried to expand on his question.

"…because the people who built the building wanted it to be?" The blond shrugged as he guessed the answer Chad wanted.

"No! I mean…" Chad pulled off his baseball cap in frustration, crumpling it in his hand as he searched his brain for better wording. "…what is it for!?"

"Oh!" The paler boy's face brightened as he finally caught on to what the other was asking. "Oh, that's what you meant. It's a dining room."

Chad stared blankly at Ryan, now more confused than before. "…a dining room?"

Ryan, however, nodded brightly with a smile. "Yup."

"…then why isn't there at least a table or a chair or something in there?" Chad sputtered, motioning once again to the empty room that made no sense to him.

"Well, I never really eat in here. I normally eat by the pool or in the lounge or something, so I had them take all of that stuff out." Ryan explained simply.

"You had them take all the dining room stuff out…?" Chad repeated slowly.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded with a smile again.

"SO WHAT'S THE ROOM FOR?" Chad shouted in frustration, and then quickly shut his mouth with a blush when he realized how loud he'd been. "…sorry…"

Ryan, however, just laughed at the other boy's reaction. The basketball player was so quickly frustrated, and Ryan had to admire how easily the boy could show his emotions—even if he didn't mean to. Plus, the blond inwardly admitted, annoying the other boy was fun, and he looked very cute when he was frustrated. He was definitely sure now that the more time he was spending with Chad, the more he liked the jock. And he supposed that meant he had to thank Troy and Sharpay for forcing them to spend time together via ditching them. He was sure he probably would've never really looked at the darker boy if his sister hadn't blown him off…and the more Ryan watched him, the more sure he was that Chad was also really enjoying the time they were spending together.

"Here, let me show you…" Ryan walked into the room and pulled Chad by the wrist behind him.

Chad jumped at the feeling of the pale hand wrapping around his arm. For a second he could swear he felt Ryan tracing some pattern on his skin, but as suddenly as the ticklish touches began, they ended. And for some reason, he was disappointed at that. Chad allowed the blond to tug him over the polished floor to the far right side of the room, in an almost daze from all the strange feelings building up in his stomach.

"And…here!" Ryan suddenly announced, dropping the other's wrist and quickly grabbed something off the tiny table in the corner.

"Here…what?" Chad raised an eyebrow, since there was nothing in front of him at the moment other than a wall.

Ryan smirked in the other boy's direction—a look that frightened Chad. "Watch," he told Chad before reaching out in front of them and pushing in some fancy design on the wall. Chad nearly had a heart attack as suddenly the wall before him split in half and moved to either side of the room, revealing a long row of mirrors in place of the wall. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah…mirrors…" Chad mumbled as he nodded senselessly, still having no idea what the room was for. "…because that explains so much…"

Ryan chuckled at the other's reaction. "It's a dance studio. Me and Sharpay use it to choreograph routines for the talent show and competitions…well, before she ditched me for Troy. And my mom and I used it for yoga too when it rained, before they added that room to the spa building. But it's mostly been a dance rehearsal room." The blond held up his hand to show Chad the remote he was holding, before pressing a button on it. "Listen."

The darker boy nodded as he heard music suddenly start blasting from speakers that he couldn't see. It wasn't the real showtuney stuff he'd expect from the blond, but Chad was becoming less shocked over the many surprises Ryan kept revealing to him. The music didn't really sound like anything Chad would listen to, but it wasn't that bad either.

"Cool…" Chad grinned and looked at the proud drama king. "You know you have _way_ too much money, right?"

"Probably," Ryan grinned in return, setting the remote back on the table.

The darker boy laughed in response, shoving his hands into his dark gray pants. "So…this is where we'll be practicing tomorrow?"

Chad's choice of words did not escape the blond's notice. Feeling bold, Ryan smirked triumphantly and slowly walked closer to the jock who once again appeared nervous and stiff.

"Actually, I know about this rehearsal room downstairs that's bigger, and it has a piano in it too for Kelsi to use." Ryan informed casually, eyes never leaving the other's face. "But…does that mean you're saying yes?"

"Yes to what…?" Chad whispered his reply, face blushing and extremely confused over what was going on.

Ryan had that look on his face again, which Chad's mind slowly processed to mean that the blond was flirting again…or so he thought. He really couldn't know for sure…and he didn't want to embarrass himself. And he wasn't totally sure how he felt about the blond boy anyway. Plus, Ryan being as close to him as he was made it hard for Chad to think straight. Chad backed away slightly from the slender boy in front of him.

"Dancing in the talent show." Ryan replied simply, smirking wider when the other stepped back. He followed the other boy's steps to close in the space between them again. "You said 'we'."

"Well, I meant—you know I really didn't—I mean I'm not sure…" Chad stuttered before he back himself into the wall, and Ryan placed a hand next to the dark boy's head, as if to announce that he'd won the space battle. "I still don't know if I'm dancing in the show. I mean, I _really_ don't think I'm that good a dancer, and definitely not in front of people or anything. You guys would probably have a better chance of winning without me."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I bet you're not half as bad you think." Ryan winked at the other before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the center of the room. "Let's try it right now, just you and me."

Chad grinned nervously, watching the blond dance around a little in front of him. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Ryan answered as he spun around, making sure to put an extra swing in his hips when he saw Chad's staring at him. "I promise I won't laugh. Just try, I know you'll do better than you think."

"I don't know…" The darker boy answered, shaking his head and turning it to the side, but his eyes still watching the dancer in front of him (especially focused on the slender legs in the tight white pants). The blond was incredibly talented, and it really made Chad wonder what else that body could do. The tight-fitting clothes only emphasized that fact. How quickly he could change positions, move his feet and still make it on beat, spin and jump and come up with this (as far as the darker boy could tell) right on the spot. He wouldn't deny that he definitely enjoyed watching the slender boy dance—but that by no means meant that he was _any_ more motivated or confident about dancing himself. "Why do _you_ think I'll do so well?" Chad challenged, thinking the question would prove his point and leave the other without an answer.

The blond smiled evilly, as he'd been waiting for Chad to ask that for a while. "Because I was watching you during the game…" Ryan explained, danced over towards the jock, enjoying the other watching him so attentively. He reached out again, this time for both of Chad's wrists, and pulled himself a _lot_ closer than he needed up against the taller boy, and spoke softly into his ear. "You seemed pretty flexible. With a little practice, I think you could do some very cool and complicated steps…" Ryan stepped back and spun them both around, finishing with his back pressed up against Chad's front and their arms crossed in front of him. He turned his head slightly so the darker boy could hear him speak clearly. "I could imagine you doing a lot of stuff while we were playing…"

Chad felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest, and he could barely breathe because Ryan was so close. And he _knew_ that Ryan was well aware of how he was feeling, because the dancer then rolled his body which forced Chad to do the same, and for a second, the jock thought that he was going to go insane. He let go of the blond's hands, and moved his own down to grip the other's hips, shakily because he was having trouble keeping them under control.

"Just to make sure—you _are_ flirting with me right now, right?" Chad breathed onto the paler boy's neck.

Ryan inwardly sighed in relief. _That_ explained why he wasn't getting the response he was hoping for from the jock. Ah, the poor boy had so much to learn…The blond giggled and shook his head slightly.

The drama king turned his head slightly to look at the other's face, and brought his hands down on top of Chad's. "…a little." He teased, repeating his words from earlier.

"Oh thank God!" Chad let out the breath he'd been holding and immediately attacked the pale neck in front of him with his mouth.

Ryan grinned "someone's eager—oh!" He cut himself off with a groan as Chad—who was quickly memorizing every curve in his body which Ryan had been teasing him with all day—ran a hand over the growing bulge in his white pants.

"Ha, finally got you by surprise…" Chad chuckled into the drama king's ear, continuing to rub that sensitive spot and making the Drama King gasp and whine in perfect pitch. Although it was probably cliché to say, Chad couldn't think of a more beautiful or erotic sound on Earth. He regretted every single time he'd just walked by the ticket booth for one of Darbus's stupid musicals in the past. Ryan Evans had an absolutely amazing voice, even when he wasn't saying anything specific. If the boy snored, the sound would still probably mesmerize thousands. When the male diva started to thrust his hips into the dark hand, Chad decided to imitate the move behind him, and was pleased to hear Ryan groan louder in reply to it. As a reward, the jock started sucking and nipping at the blond's throat, right under his chin. "God, I love your voice…" He mumbled into the thespian's neck, and brought his free hand up to rub the paler boy's chest through his white shirt.

Ryan began making sobbing sounds, and his movements started to look less and less graceful, and more like jerking movements. He was in total shock, his mind in a complete daze. He had no idea Chad would be able to "step up to the plate" (so to speak) so easily and quickly. If the blond didn't know better, he'd swear that Chad had done this with a boy before. The jock's actions were rough and felt somewhat unsure and inexperienced, but his instincts of where and how to touch were right on target. He was driving Ryan mad, to the point that the drama king nearly didn't know which way was up—and Ryan _had_ done this before! He didn't know if it was the callused, skilled hands made strong by years of basketball and athletics, or that damn husky, cocky voice that made Ryan force himself to remember to try and get Chad to try singing after he got him to agree to the dancing—but _something_ about this jock had the manwhore Drama King, Ryan Evans, on the verge of tears from the pleasure he was being given by Chad Danforth.

"Ch-Chad…" Ryan managed to gasp out, reaching his pale hands down to weakly grip the darker boy's wrists, though didn't force them to start or stop doing anything.

If Chad Danforth had been having any second thoughts or the tiniest desires to go back with Taylor, they were utterly demolished at the soft sound of Ryan calling out _his_ name.

"Yeah, Ryan?" The darker boy nearly laughed against the pale boy's cheek, he was grinning so widely. He didn't know what he was doing exactly, but whatever it was he had the proud Drama King gasping and thrusting out his hips, so it was working. He paused for a moment to throw off his stupid baseball jacket that was starting to annoy him, before bringing his hands right back down to the male dancer's hips, dragging one down slightly lower to rub on Ryan's thigh. "How am doing on this dancing so far?" Chad teased, nipping at the blond's ear.

But that one moment was enough for Ryan to get a grip on his senses and realize he was getting upstaged by a _jock._ And that was just not acceptable. Not in anything. Time for the tables to turn.

Ryan twirled around to face Chad so quickly the darker boy nearly fell over in surprise. The blond's face was red and warm from blushing, and wet from his eyes tearing. He was panting heavily and had to grip Chad's shoulders not to fall over. But his blue eyes still had that signature look which excited and scared the jock at the same time—the one that had been driving the basketball player crazy all day.

"Not so well, you're skipping ahead of the routine. That's not a smart thing to do when you're dancing." Ryan whispered in Chad's ear with a smirk. "You'll screw up very easily…"

"What…?" The darker boy asked confused and worried, but body still thrumming in the excitement he was sure would be coming, judging by the look in Ryan's eyes.

"This is supposed to be first," the drama king informed before capturing Chad's lips in the most mind-blowing kiss the athlete had ever experienced in all the long years he'd been alive. Ryan's hand went to rest behind Chad's neck, and his tongue aggressively thrust into the other's mouth, and in the best possible way, the darker boy felt like Ryan was sucking his soul out through that sinful mouth—and Chad was loving every moment of it. When Ryan started pulling away, Chad tried followed that mouth and ended up pecking the blond's ear because he hadn't wanted their kiss to end. Ryan giggled at the other boy's reaction, feeling much more prideful when he noticed that Chad was the one now out of breath instead. The pale teen wrapped an arm around the darker one's waist, before gracefully leaned in and whispered "then comes _this_…" and quickly thrust his hips forward against the other's.

"_Fuck!_" Chad yelled, gripping onto the leaner boy tightly, as if his life depended on it, and as close to him as physically possible (and maybe a little more).

If grinding against Ryan's back had felt good, going against his front was indescribable. He was in heaven, paradise, his mind had turned off the speaking word part of his brain and the rest of the world did not exist outside his and Ryan's bodies. No Troy, no Sharpay, no Taylor, no team no anybody—just him and the boy who was moaning his name. Chad didn't restart the thinking part of his mind again until he noticed the blond pushing him back to try and get his attention.

Gripping tightly on Ryan's upper arms, Chad forced himself to focus on the drama king's words as he leaned in to whisper to him again.

"Now, didn't you say something about using my private shower? Or else these clothes are never going to be clean again…" Ryan reminded with a teasing tone.

"I am not fucking leaving this room unless you're going with me—dirty clothes or not, I really don't care." Chad grinned slightly evilly himself, a new look for him which Ryan liked.

"Are you asking me to join you?" Ryan smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Chad's eyes widened in surprise, apparently not having caught on to the suggestion earlier. "No…but now I am! Which way is your bathroom?" He asked excitedly.

"Down the hall, but why—what are you doing??" The blond cried out suddenly as he was lifted.

"Carrying you." Chad smiled widely.

"I'm not a girl!" Ryan protested despite how much he enjoyed the darker boy's arms around him.

"Mind if I double-check?" Chad grinned perversely, to which Ryan swatted the back of his head playfully.

* * *

Hopefully that will satisfy your Chyan need for now! 

Again thanks for all those long reviews--especially ones that point out what was liked (or not) whether it's just one favorite line or something along the lines of how it was written, or even what you're looking forward to in the next chapter!

And Panda'sTheories--since you were the first reviewer (and have reviewed a bunch of my other fics as well), I made sure to really try and "push the guidelines to the limit" (XD ah, bad joke i know, but I was listening to that song and Lucas's "You Know I Will" while writing) and give you a less fluffy, more slashy Chyan scene!! Hopefully, this was a bit better than the "almost sex" scene in "Secret Game". I'll be trying harder in the next chapter, but if I wimp out, check my livejournal (which I just got thanks to S.H. Nina's lj Chyanxlove community--everyone go check it out) and I might post it there (don't worry, i'll say in my next chapter if I put the real slashiness there or not).

So, that's all of this fic for a little bit. I _really_ have to update "My Best Friend's Secret" next, so the next chapter of this story WILL NOT be out before then. But feel free to read that story too while you wait!

Thanks again for all the reviews in the last chapter, and please review this one too!!


End file.
